


you are important to me

by endlesslytea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, have some sad bees hugging and talking, takes place during the first nights in argus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesslytea/pseuds/endlesslytea
Summary: Of all grimm, the Apathy was by far the one Blake hated the most, and even if they were safe in the Cotta-Arc household, she couldn't help to feel alone and cold.She didn't know that next to her, Yang felt the same.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	you are important to me

Nights were getting warmer every day, but Blake was still cold.

After the Apathy everything she felt was _cold_. 

Now they were finally in Argus, safe and sound, back with team JNP and in a cozy home. Terra and Saphron were so nice to let _all_ of them stay, and even if things weren't going so well, Blake felt better.

But she was still cold.

After dinner, they talked a little, have a little chat like if everything were okay, but they headed to their beds before an hour had passed. Everyone was supposed to be sleeping; there was only one extra room in the Cotta-Arc house, but the wives had taken little Adrian to their room and given his to team JNP and Oscar, the other one was for Maria alone (she didn't want any children sharing her space more than necessary), leaving team RWBY and Qrow in the living room.

Qrow was the first to go to sleep, as far away from the rest as he could. The girls, instead, had squeeze together near the window, and even when they were sleeping on the floor, for some reason they keep the same places as in Beacon: Ruby and Weiss on one side, and Blake and Yang...

But it wasn't the same. Blake knew she had messed up, and Yang didn't see her as before. Were they even friends? Although Yang smiled and said she was happy to see her, her eyes didn't seem to agree.

The faunus girl sighed, looking at the ceiling and feeling cold.

"Blake?" She heard. Turning around, she saw Yang's bright lilac eyes looking at her.

"Yeah?" 

Yang got out of her sleeping bag and dragged it next to Blake's, to then get into it again. Blake swallowed when she noticed how close they were.

"Are you okay?" The blonde girl asked in whispers. Blake could feel her breath in her nose.

"Yeah." She hesitate. "I will be."

"I know you will, but you are allowed to not be right now."

Blake couldn't help but to smile. She had almost forgotten how talking to Yang felt. _Scratch that_ : she always remembered it, that's why she cried herself to sleep every night she was away.

"It's just... the Apathy sucked."

Yang covered her mouth to hide her laugh. "That's one way of saying it, yeah."

"Really? How would you say it, then?"

Her partner's smiled faded. 

"It was the second most terrifying moment of my life."

"Oh." Blake knew she shouldn’t ask, but she always made bad decisions: "...Which one was the first?"

Yang didn't answer right away. She looked in Blake's eyes for some seconds, with an expression she couldn’t quite figure out.

"Are you really asking me that?" Finally said Yang. She didn't sound angry, just sad. "It’s Beacon."

_Oh, Blake was so stupid._ she couldn't help to raise her eyes to the table behind them, where the metal arm rested. Yang said she rather take it off at night if she knew they were safe.

"Not because of that." She said, taking Blake's eyes away from the arm and back to her. Yang hesitated before taking one of Blake's hands in her own, gently brushing her chin. "I thought I lost you that night, and I thought the same the other day with the Apathy. And both times, I was useless."

"No, you weren't!" 

"Shh!" They heard from the other side of the room. Qrow shifted half sleep. But Blake wasn't letting that conversation end.

She got out of her sleeping bag and pulled Yang out of hers, to then walked them both to the bathroom.

"Wha-?" Started Yang, but Blake put her finger on her mouth to stop her.

"You weren't _useless_ , you were hurt, that's not your fault." 

"I got hurt because I was reckless!"

"No! You were hurt because of _me_!"

A stab of pain went through Blake's lower abdomen, making her body curl. Tears starting coming out of her eyes.

She felt Yang's hand pushing her shoulder, and for a moment Blake thought she would scream at her. Instead, Yang hugged her.

"No, I didn't." Yang cried. " _He_ was the one who hurt me. The only thing you did that caused me pain was leaving, and that was _his_ fault too."

" _How_ could that be his fault, I did it!" Yang pulled away as little as possible, enough for them to look in the eyes, and whipped Blake's tears carefully.

"You did it because of fear. I understand that now."

"But I still left you!"

With half a smile and a soft tone, Yang whispered. "And you came back."

They stood there for some seconds, Yang whipping every tear that fell from Blake's eyes, while the faunus girl hold her tight.

"How can you not hate me, after everything I did?" Blake asked the question that had been floating in her mind since the moment Yang had accepted her back in Mistral.

"I... was mad. To you, for leaving, at me for being reckless, and at _him_ , for being the one who caused everything. But then you came back. And no one had ever came back to me." She move her fingers to Blake's hair, gently combing the short curls behind her human ears. "But I was still mad, because the pain that I felt had still happened."

Blake felt tears coming back and ducked her head, but Yang cupped her chin and raised it slightly.

"But the Apathy... It was like being back in Beacon. You were just... " Blake noticed her partner's eyes getting wet, and hold her tighter. "I realized that, even how much it hurt when you left, Blake if you _died_? I… wouldn't be able to survive that."

Blake stared at her with disbelief. "D-do you really mean that?"

"Of course, Blake." Said Yang hugging her again. "You are too important to me."

It had been so long since they were this close. Even back in Beacon hugs like that were rare, but Blake had missed them _so much_.

"Even after everything I did?" 

"Even more after everything that happened."

Blake hugged her back and hide her face in her partner's neck. "You are really important to me too." Yang strocked her back. "I didn't said it enough in Beacon, but I'm saying it now. You need to know."

Yang nod, but Blake wasn't done. She broke the hug and with both hands she cupped Yang's face, their eyes meting again.

"I mean it. You are really important to me." She wanted to say _more_ , but it wasn't the right time. Not yet.

"I know."

And they hugged again.

When they went back to sleep, they kept their sleeping bags close, and even if they were still away, Blake immediately felt warm.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super short but I had the idea spining in my head for a while. I'm not really proud of how it came out, but i liked writting it so here it is! I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
